My band
by Kami no Yaoi
Summary: organization 13 is a bounty group so they have to make a cover, a night club known as Organization 13. A few of the members also put together a band. Roxas can kill people without blinking an eye, but when it comes to romance he has no experience. Will killing evil industry men and rocking out to piano solos bring him closer to his hot red head drummer, Akuroku fluff (for now)
1. Chapter 1 Revised

**My first Akuroku fanfict….the organization is a hit group and has to have a cover…so why not a club…..again I don't own Kingdom hearts (unfortunately)…..nor do I own Yaoi which is even more unfortunate…anyway hope you enjoy….and sorry for a little Dem Dem hating….I don't hate Demyx….requested by "Speak-4-Nobody" **

**Axel-oh yeah time to get my rape face on**

**Roxas- (Roxas rolls eyes) You wish you had a piece of this**

**Axel-yes, yes I do **

**Roxas- just go get a pushie or something, don't bring your problems to me**

**Axel- but you started them**

**Roxas-(rolls eyes) whatever**

Roxas fluttered his eyes open and looked over the side of the bunk bed to see if

anyone was up, they weren't. So he stared at the white ceiling only 5 feet away even

though the ceilings where high, that the girls had covered with yaoi, yuri and band

posters. He knew he should be getting up right now, Roxas also knew he usually didn't do what he should do. He didn't know he could stand to be around Axel any longer, epically since that dream last night. After a few minutes he decided, fuck it, and was about to go back to sleep, he was about to drift into his dream, hopefully never to wake up again when-

"ROXAS," a psychotic feminine voice yelled. "get up we have work today and you can't really call in sick."

"5 more minutes mommy" Roxas groaned rolling his back to her, and recived a pillow slap to the back.

"Roxassss," she said slightly pissed, she was a bigger hothead than he.

Roxas reluctantly sat up and stared at her. Her black hair bob was messy from sleeping on it and her blue eyes looked somewhat tiered. He knew this girl as Xion, one of his buddies, his bunk-mate and one of his yaoi fan girl roommates.

"Do I have to?" he groaned, already knowing the answer.

Xion put her hand on her hip and stared at him with eyebrows lowered and her eyes where practically raking through his soul. Roxas gulped and grabbed his black organization jacket from the bed post and jumped to the floor. Then grabbed his boots at the end of the bed and headed to the men's locker room that everyone, but the two girls shared. Out of the 15 , well officially 14 members, 9 lived at OPR ,organization provided rooms. The others got apartments, and a few , like Saix and older members, just felt like staying here, in hell. They must be demons then.

They had the only room with 3 people in it. There was an odd number in OPR so they stuck the youngest guy in here, seeing that everyone thinks I look the most like a girl, which isn't true, since Marluxia IS a part of the organization. Even though he spends most days off.

Roxas jumped down from the top bunk grabbed his orgy jacket from the post on the end of his bed.

"Good morning, Namine" he said to the heap under the covers hiding from the rapt of Xion.

Then he hurried into the hallway, knowing if he dawdled anymore his hair would get a permanent pillow mark in it. The completely white long hallway was lined with 14 other doors. Only 3 others where being used as OPR rooms there where 3 empty OPR rooms, that where usually storage rooms, there was a game/TV room, a women's locker room, men's locker room, a large meeting room, a small library, an armory, a kitchen ,and the last door went out into the lobby.

Roxas, Namine and Xion shared the room closest to the door to the lobby and across from the library and girl's locker room.

Then Xemnas and Saix had the room next to there's, unfortunately, especially for Namine who had to sleep on that side of the wall, they where across from the kitchen..

Next Vexen and Xigbar shared the next room across from the kitchen and game room.

And finally Xaldin and Lexaeus shared a room across from the game room and boy's locker room.

After the boys locker room was the armory and at the end of the hall was the meeting room straight across the hallway was the lounge room.

All the pairs where best-friends, except for him, he seemed to always be the third wheel. Unless it was with Axel. . Axel had his own apartment downtown of The World That Never Was, that's where they all lived. Axel had always seemed to pay more attention to him, even if he pushed him away, he actually liked Axel, in more way's the one. That's where his troubles began, recently that had changed . And he was starting to get jealous of the porcupine haired kid who had stolen Axel away from him. Ever since Roxas joined the Organization, Roxas has had a "secret" crush on him, except almost everyone knew about it. What matters worse is that Axel didn't even seem to mind there slowly distancing, they hadn't even gotten to hang out together in weeks.

**Demyx is the worst.**

He and Zexion lived together in a apartment about 7 blocks from Axel.

Roxas walked into the locker-room.

"Hey, kiddo," Xigbar said tossing him a container.

"Gift from Zexion," Xaldin explained.

Roxas turned the bottle over in his hands and immediately dropped it onto the red and black tile ground. The redness now matching his face.

"That's really funny," Roxas said pissed off, going into his bathroom to change.

The bottle had read _Birth Control Pills._

"I'm not a chick, for one," he yelled from in the bathroom ",and two-" he cut himself off.

Roxas, now changed, walked out of his assigned bathroom, that even had his name and group number ,13, on it.

"Sorry," Xaldin said for Zexion, who wasn't there.

"No luck with Axel then," Xigbar inquired, getting a shove from Vexen as he came out of the bathroom.

Roxas just starred down at his black boots.

"It's just," Xigbar added seeing the kids sadness, "Zexion said Demyx was talking on the phone about you with Axel, and he heard him say something that was apparently very interesting."

And at that Roxas perked back up.

"What did Axel say about me," Roxas asked waiting for the answer.

"Zexion didn't tell me," Xigbar stated and wished he hadn't at the blond's sad expression, "said that you we're going to find out soon enough."

And at that Roxas was left with at least a glint of hope, better that what he had before he supposed. At least the other members had tried. Roxas sighed and headed out of the room, grabbing the bottle of pills and stuffing then into his pocket along the way.

**Not like any of them are going to pick them up. **

**Hope you enjoyed…I have more written on paper, but probably won't have time to type it up…..unfortunately, I have a life….trust me that's not always a good thing …please comment…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2.….finally got it posted….Hopefully it's a better length (no yaoi intended) than the last chapter…please review**

**Axel- Do I get to molest someone yet**

**Roxas-oh, you aren't getting any that easily **

**Axel- you wish that where true**

**Roxas-(looks down) …..(sighs) yes, yes I do **

"Well, I still feel like shit," Roxas said to himself.

He slouched down the extremely long hallway and pushed the heavy metal door into the complete black lounge. He padded across the black floor, then slouched into the black leather couch, that covered all the walls. The connected couch covered any free wall space along the entire room. There was three doors, the one he just came through, to the club, and the main entrance door. The main entrance was on a metal balcony that over looked the entire room. A since of loneliness fell over him at the emptiness of the large space. Usually Axel would be there by now. The thought of loneliness faltered as the heavy metal door opened again, as it let out the noise of loquacious girls, and deep chuckles. They all sat down. Namine and Xion, with a cup of coffee (which relaxed her morning frustrations) in her hand, to his left. Then Xigbar and Vexen next to them. The girls started talking almost together as they blurred out ideas for band logos.

Yes, Roxas was in a band. It was their cover up in the club, that was more of their real job than their jobs as hit men. As far as any outsider knew they where just the best club in The World That Never Was. The club was called "Organization 13", it was named before Xion had joined, plus it had a nice ring to it. Their band name was "The Nobodies". Roxas, or his stage name "Roxy", was the pianist, his keyboard had checkered sides. Axel, or "Axe" was the drummer, who insisted that his equipment have flames on it, unfortunately he had to settle with red drums. Demyx "D", was the main guitarist, his guitar included variations of blue. Zexion, "Zexy" played on a simple black and silver bass. Riku "Ri", wasn't apart of there hit man group, but played with them as the back-up guitarist , his guitar was black with yellow designs on it, and one of the main singers, he was one of the best Tenor, but surprisingly could hit a good number of high notes . The other main singer Sora, "Sky" was the other main singer, he also wasn't apart of the hit group, his voice was that of an angels, which balanced and mix well with Riku's demon voice. Sora usually wrote the pop songs. While Axel did a style that leaned to a hyper rock, sometimes rap songs. While Zexion wrote sinister emo pieces. Demyx wrote parodies and Roxas wrote a few punk songs..

The other members may not have been in the band but help with the band or the club. Namine, Xion and Kairi, who, like Sor and Ri, had a different job, where in charge of any designs, weather it be clothes, helping with names, logos, banners, advertisements, they helped usually with a few love songs. Xion's were usually the only one's they would consider because, Namine's and Kairi's where to happy, even for Sora! Xion on the other hand had a deep dark side that was buried deep beneath, that scared them all. Xigibar controlled lighting and programmed special effects. While, Vexen helped with the club and catered.

Zalden, Xemnas, Saix and Lexaeus where the next ones to walk through the back door. Xemnas, was their boss, so he ran all the operations. Saix was basically Xemnas's right hand man and helped with all expenses and all the irrigational things, ordering supplies and keeping order. Zalden and Lexaeus where bouncers and bodyguards, but in all reality they loved to help in the kitchen. All OPRs where there and it would be about another 20 min before everyone was there.

"You know since all members in the band are guys" Xigibar started and you could practically see Vexen's eyes widen, "and the logo should be an pen-" Vexen covered his mouth just in time.

"shhhhh, there are ladies present" Vexen said in his all knowing matter-of-fact voice.

Axel was the next to walk it, his face and stride screamed arrogance. It made the whole atmosphere change, Roxas could feel the sparks in the room fly. It was something Roxas loved, yet right now despised, why was he so cheerful when he hadn't seen and had barely talked to Roxas in weeks. He was about to give him a piece of his mind when -

Axel yelled over the side of the railing, "Rox-as" with a smirk on his faces.

"Hi Axel" I replied talking not as loud. And with that Axel ran as fast as his feet would carry him down the stairs, looking as if he was gliding down them.

Roxas grinned at how happy he looked when Axel look over at him. " Your in a good mood" he informed. Axel popped down on his left and nudged closer to Roxas, sending chills down his spine.

"Of coarse I am," Axel said smiling so much it made Roxas grin. "It's always great to see my best buddy." At that Roxas's grin faltered, as his heart pained at the word "buddy", was that all he would be? Roxas replaced his grin, but now it was false, as he tried to hid his sorrow. Axel was about to reply when Luxord stepped in.

Well, it was more of a fumble. "Whose up for poker?" he yelled drunkly over the railing, halfway falling over it, as his whiskey almost feel from his hands. Luxord was in charge over the poker games, and hiring any legal-aged ,which usually weren't, casino runners to handle the games. Luxord had wanted to be in charge of drinks, but was, for obvious reasons, denied.

"Luxord," Xemnas said in his always calm, cool voice ", Where doing our REAL jobs today"

"Party pooper" Luxord replied as he almost fell down the stairs. Somehow miraculously not spilling a drop of his mysterious unlabeled whisky, if it even WAS whiskey, on his way down. He went into a couch corner under the stairs and slumped down in disappointment. Then bringing out a deck of cards to play with and entertain himself.

Marluxia sweeped through the doorway, flipping his pink hair, as he went. He was followed by always frisky Larunux. Marluxia continued to sweep down the stairs and you could basically see the flower peddles spawning off of him. Larunux followed down the stairs with a little sass in every step. Marluxa was in charge of flower arrangement, and interior and exterior décor. Larunux mixed drinks and when Marluxia wasn't flower picking he helped. Axel and Riku offended helped when they weren't rehearsing.

"Why is this room always so-dark" Marluxia hagged. The most peculiar thing about Marluxia is that he was one of the only straight people there. Now the only people missing were Demyx and Zexion.

"Hey Roxy?" Axel whispered into his ear as the girls chatted away. Axel's warm breathe traveled down his neck and sent shivers down his spine. Roxas looked a little at Axel to show that he was listening. " Want to come to my apartment after work?" he asked.

Roxas was dumfounded. Axel had barely been talking to him, or looking at him for that matter in the last week. Now he was asking to hang out with him. Roxas finally managed to answer "uh, Sure"

Axel spoke more loudly now, pleased that he said yes. A large grin spread on his face. "It's not, um, sure, it's that sounds amazing Axel, you're the best," he said adding voices to mimic him. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts. Then he gave Axel a playful shove.

Axel looked over at the girls, "So whose the hit this week".

"How would I know?" Namine said as she tried to brush down her bleach blonde hair.

"Well, can't you just listen in on Xemnas's an Saix's conversations?" he replied.

"I heard that, you know!" Xemnas said slightly louder than his usual pitch.

"That's not one of your best ideas Axel" Xion warned.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Oh Xemnas, just a little longer" Roxas imitated moaning with a lustly voice, in a hush-hush voice.

"Oh," Axel said with a devilish smirk.

"Why you smirking at me" Roxas joked, "smiley!"

"It just sounds like you've had practice with that imitation of yours" he replied setting the blond's face into a red that matched Axel's drums. Roxas also noted that the girls started to chuckle.

'Why is Axel asking me this?' he thought to himself.

"hm, guess not" Axel finished as he set his arms to holster his head and leaned into the leather coach, making a slight noise.

Then the last people strolled in. Demyx and Zexion, late, again. Roxas immediately started his glaring, but to no luck.

"Hey Roxy, I wonder why they're late?" Axel teased. Roxas started to chuckle when he noticed Demyx's bigger-than-usual smile, while Zexion tried to hid himself by reading his unnamed book. With that guy it was probably spells or something dark like that.

"Hey, Zexion" Roxas shouted to them as they walked weirdly down the stairs. " I think you should've given the birth control pills to Demyx instead" Roxas threw the bottle underhandedly to Zexion, who caught it without even looking up from his velvet black book. The OPR guys laughed since they had known about it, everyone, especially Axel, gave him a WTF look.

"Um, Birth Control Pills?" Axel asked, with what sounded like a bit of anger that backed it up.

"Got it memorized?" Roxas responded, trying to make him cool down. And it did.

"don't use my catchphrase for something like THAT," Axel said back to his playful self and adding a little shove. Roxas just laughed and shoved him back, this continued till they entered a mini-shove fight. Everyone was just looking at them still dazed or laughing, until Xemnas cleared his throat.

"Now, everyone you know why where here" Xemnas started.

"To pick flowers?" Marluxia cheered. Which made Xemnas death glare, and you don't want a Xemnas death glare.

"We have a new hit," Xemnas started, "Justin Beiber." And with that Xemnas chuckled as he watched his target's pity.

"No- not my JB!" marluxia shrieked. "I'll stop you,-you monsters" marluxia continued.

"Marluxia, don't worry it was a joke" Xamnas continued in his even tone, even if he WAS tiring to hid a smile. "Are hit is Siefer, whose company had that oil spill last year"…. "Are trusted insider spies say that he had planned the whole 'accident', because of all the money he would be able to take off with business expense and off of taxes, would put him ahead 3 billion dollars."

"Man, I wish it was JB, then I could upset Marluxia," Axel huffed his spirits dropped.

"What about his fans," Namine stated, "I would personally lead a giant prep army to attack the U.S. Military for bad guarding over him."

"Well, we could just put Roxy up there and, they would forget all about JB, or we could just tell him he got another haircut" Axel said matter-of-factly. Trying to work out his dysfunctional mind, "And then our band will bigger than ever " Axel said adding hand gestures.

" It will be just as big as you ego", Roxas coughed.

Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion where theh one's who did all the 'messy work'. That's why they had the easier jobs at the club, which proved to be fun, other than when they had to clean on 'flower boy's days off.

"Okay guys, and ladies" he added nodding to Marluxia, you looked flattered, "You know what to do." And with that Xemnas went through the club doors to head off to his office, with his pet Saix on his heel.

**How did you like it so far? Sorry haven't post in awhile been SUPER busy…..I barely had time to even read YAOI…. **


	3. Chapter 3

While Demyx literally dragged poor Zexion to the armory, or maybe to one of the empty rooms. Roxas and Axel took their time as they sauntered down the purely white hallway. They even stopped by the kitchen for breakfast. The kitchen was across from The kitchen had shiny checkered floors, and a had design of checkers, red and symbols on the wallpaper. The counters where a shiny red, lava granite counter top. With stainless steel, top-of-the-line appliances. Axel made pancakes, while Roxas set the table, and they chatted away. The first time in weeks they where talking like they used to….and it slightly made Roxas uncomfortable, he had gotten so used to the silence and tension between them that this sudden break was a shock. It left Roxas not knowing what to do other than go along with it, but unknown to him, when this shock cleared it would be like the silence before the storm.

They ate quietly knowing that Demyx and Zexion where probably waiting for them, or where doing other things- Axel and Roxas started padding back down the hall once their plates where in the dishwasher. The armory was located next to the meeting room and across the empty rooms. They entered the armory that had a heavy metal door that required a password and hand scan. The walls had black metal walls, and silver metal checkered plated floors. The armory had weapons of every kind mounted on the walls, and on the metal tables through out the large room. From kantanas, shurikens, kunias, 9in, UZIs, Rimington 870s, machine guns, ak 47s, laser guns and even a few bazookas, they had it all. Roxas was pretty sure that they had an army tank somewhere. And you know what ,Zexion and Demyx weren't their. Neither of them where surprised.

Roxas and Axel headed for the computers that where located in the back of the room to sign in and see all the details of the mission.

Roxas typed in his password, 'I heart Axel' and did a finger scan, and answered the required questions until he was able to access his mission.

"Getting to view the mission, is a mission in it's self" Axel growled answering one of the questions wrong and getting locked out for five minutes.

"Come on Axel," Roxas teased, "It's not like a test or anything." Axel slumped at that managing a chuckle out from Roxas.

"You know my GPA has always been low" Axel replied sulking, which Roxas though was his job.

"That's because your ADHD" He replied looking at Axel's pout that made the taller male look childish, and a bite cute that soften his natural sexiness.

"What where we talking about again" He replied with a tilt of the head. Making Roxas, again laugh.

It was at that moment Demyx decided to trot (more like uncomfortably skip) in. Bringing with his gloomy, awkwardness, an emo kid and. a plate of Nachos? The room went dead silent other than the crunch of Demyx munching on his nachos. Which Roxas eyed with jealousy.

"Where have you guys been, " Axel finally said trying to break the moment of silence that fell all over them. Like snow fell over a town and made a blanket of frost, but now that Roxas though about it Axel could just use his flame powers and melt it. I guess this was like his new fire technique, Roxas guessed.

No Answer, but the blush on Demyx's face said it all.-more silence-

This time it was saved by Axel's computer saying that he may now retry to enter. That got everyone's mind sets back into what they where suppose to be doing. I guess the computer outwitted Axel again.

Computer 2- Axel 0

Axel continued to struggle with his entry so Roxas went over to help him since everyone had been logged in, Zexion always logged Demyx in for him, and if Axel kept it up he was bound to make the computer self-destruct, then what shape would Axel's hair be in, when the debris went everywhere. He wouldn't be surprised if he got an thank you card for it, his hair had a mind of it's own, maybe it stole Axel's.

The question Roxas was helping him with read

"What year where you born?"

Axel face looked stoned- "I forgot" he said answering the question out loud.

"Been that long?" Roxas joked- man Axel's memory was horrible, maybe working at the other head quarters 'Castle Oblivion' had done it.

"Just put in 'the year the dinosaurs where born' " He replied and Roxas shrugged and did as told- surprisingly or not - It worked.

Okay- last question

The screen read,

'Who do you care about most?'

Roxas looked at Axel but by the time he looked to the keyboard, he had typed it in and the speed of light and pressed enter, all he knew was that the name was 5 characters, since the characters turned into stars (more safety procedures)- could it be Demyx, he tough and glared over his shoulder at the porcupine with dread. Demyx just stared right back with a big foolish grin on his face, making a shield against Roxas's attacks. Then Roxas saw it,, maybe just for a moment but there was a quick sparkle in his eye, and it read pure mischief.

Roxas- (holds keybade to demy's throat) hand over the nachos and no one gets hurt

Demyx- NEVER, I would rather die than let my precious get way

(Zemyx and Axel share a WTF look)

Axel- ah, I've done worse for a Klondike bar (shrugs)

Demyx- NOOOO MY NACOS

Roxas- That's what you get you porcupine hair boyfriend stealer-

Axel- Boyfriend?

(Roxas gives deer in the headlights look)

Roxas-ummmm….run, run away (runs away)

Demyx- HEY THAT'S MY LINE! get back here with my NACHOS; Zexy help ME!

Zexion- your not dragging me into this

Demyx- oh yes I am! (drags Zexion along)

(everyone is now gone but Axel)

Axel- finally alone time for my porn


	4. Chapter 4

'What was Dem up to' Roxas thought- 'Had he known about them hanging out later, he couldn't how could he?'

Roxas' mind kept drifting as he read through the assignment.

-this write up was obviously written up my Demyx with the 'lack of a better word' words, and the fact that he sat up and acting- not read- acted it out to us.

"Yo, my home dogs' Dem read while tring to impersonation a gangster, or maybe it was suppose to be a monkey-

"Bark with me if you're my dog" and with that Zexion began to shake his head-

"Thanks, I'm feeling the love guys" he said off of text now. No comments.

"Anyways…We suppose ta go to da party and fit in with da pimps, with da bling polished, and switch bladez hid- den sneak from da pimps, and cut dem swaggers wires and den kill da bitch"

'What-

The fuck

Just happened?' Roxas asked.

"We go to the headquarters party, with hidden weapons, which we will get invited to due to are inside spies: while at the party we sneak off past the security guard, cut off all their data and ruin all their computer files- then kill the target" Zexion explained.

"Man, you DO hang out with him too much!" Axel joked.-

"And you don't hang out with him" Zexion said gesturing at Roxas "Enough."

Axe 0

Zexion 1

Computer 2

"Dang even ones be slayin' Ax to day" Demyx said still using his gangster voice. What next white and nerdy. Then his phone rang.

'they see me mowin', my front lawn,'

- I should be a psychic, Roxas thought.

Demyx answered his crappy early 70's phone, did they even have phones back then? And the yelling could even be heard by Roxas all the way across the room- the sad part of it was that is was a loud as anyone else's scold-but for Saix it was a whisper.

"WHaT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" Saix roared-I was pretty sure I could here him in his office currently that recited all the way on the other side of the club. It was just a few milliseconds early that the voice echo on the phone.

"YOU FreAKIN' HACKER," ah that made sense, no one was sane enough to put Demyx in charge of anything as IMPORTANT as a mission assignment, but the fact that he couldn't remember his own account but had enough skill to hake a head quarter's, with millions of security defensives, was to say the least an epic fail. "NOW im goinG to HAVE too re TYPE THE WHOLE report that took me 2 HOURS to ensure EVERY detail was in a PREFECT, GRAMMTICALLY CORRECT, ORDERRR!"

And that's when Demyx deemed it the perfect time to accidentally 'disconnect' from the call.-idiot, why wasn't he fired yet, Roxas thought.

And at that very moment Saix with all his terror, Yes, Roxas declared to himself, he would in fact have nightmares for a week after this, 'creaked' the door open, reviling an evil grinned malicious faced Saix with phone still in hand accommodated with the auto disconnect beeping sound.

"Did you happen to be going threw a tunnel Demyx?" Saix said with a turn of his head that made them all question if he was possessed or not.

"I don't believe there are any tunnels at WORK!" Saix still said with an eerily quiet voice that was the most creepy of all and contrasted with his usual loud orders. "IF, that is what you do around here- when your not getting humped by emo over here, no offense emo". Zexion nodded, not caring to step in sense his partner disserved it.

"well, I was trying to check are firewall, as to not be hacked by anyone, by actually trying to hack through are network, and I must say Sir, it was quick well- easy" Demyx explained trying to be as cute and polite as he could. "I was as you said, only doing work." And at that Saix sighed from his evil expressions.

"fine," Saix gave in, "I'll let it pass this time" he said with a wave of my hand, "but only because I am generous," He stopped and glared at all of us, "But, fool me ones shame on you, fool me twice shame on me," he quoted.

"More like my age number of times," Axel whispered, and he immediately whished he hadn't when Saix turned his full glare to him.

"Ears of a Hawk," he whispered, and stared at Axel's wide green eyes that where brimmed with 'natural' eyeliner. Those eyes made you want to ask if he was born with it or if it was Mabiline. And Axel as quoted had say 'I was born this Way!' eventually Roxas found lead into a Lady Gaga all out sing-a-long.

Saix let of his offensive, and gave a quick evil vulture eye at Demyx. Who in Roxas's mind deserved it. Saix was about to take his leave when he stopped, reading to close the door behind him. And added, "I will excuse your disrespectful behavior and boundary taking measures to show you importance to us, if" he gave a smirk, "I get to nick name you Weird Dem Yankovic." And without a response he left Demyx full aware that if he excepted or not it he was going to call him that.

"Well, that was interesting" Axel commented at everyone's what the fuck just occurred thoughts, on if we where really just victims to an over exposure to the sun or any kind of toxin would do.

"SO-" Demyx interrupted, "Does anyone want to look at my new lyrics I wrote" Nice way to really break the tension Demyx.

"um Demyx you lyrics are nice-" Axel hesitated to make sure he wording was good, :but since Sora and Riku don't get to hang out with us, and since their singing, since we all- but Roxas- sound like dying animal, we're going to stick to there lyrics." Thumbs up for Axel's ability to keep his insults light, Roxas though again admiring Axel.

The rest of there day, measured down to the basic routine, for dare Roxas say it, killing people, he never thought it would be this BORING. Sit and listen to Zexion's explanations on how each of the operations would take place, to ensure that no one got hurt, well, other than the target of coarse. We had to go through every oral procedure test, possible, which everyone was an expert in- even Demyx- and could say in there sleep. In fact Roxas recalled a mumble of, 'use the headset every few minutes to assure your location' from Axel once as he slept, when they use to have sleepovers, which seemed so long ago. Roxas had to snap himself out of these day depressions a few times. Then they had to make of list of weapons and where to hid them since there where pat downs before entering the party, and the options were few.

"Okay, so your basically saying to shove the knife up my ass, or down my throat" Axel exaggerated-but not by much. We where to either hid thin blades on the side of our legs, or knives in are underwear, which meant no regular weapons. Unless of coarse he went with Axel's idea of shoving a giant key up his- well you get the picture.

Next part was the character you needed to be. I guess all those summer acting classes had worked out in Roxas's case, as an benefit. He made a complete character with his single card they told what he did, an accent, he changed the way he walked and even referred to himself sometimes as that person, if he had just come back from a mission. That was another part he ended helping Axel out with, since he couldn't overcome his regular charming attitude, but the Rich didn't seem to mind his jokes. Well, other than once when Axel had been talking to an old women at another of there missions, but this was an opening of a dog daycare where they planned to experiment on the animals when they dropped them off. He was chatting with one of the investor's, who was unaware of the shops corruption, and had even brought her tiny shit-Tzu in her purse.

Axel and her exchanged a few laughs and stories, then he told her one that didn't seem to tickle her fancy. Apparently she had a very sensitive possession to her dog Mocha.

"I see you have Shit-Tzu" Axel examined.

"Why, yes only a pedigree of coarse, What are you concluding?" the young ladies interest drawn.

"are you one for play on words?" Axel inquired.

"why yes, I am a poet at heart" She said with a twinkle in her eye, waiting to see her new friends wittiness. This is the point where Axel screws up.

"I ask of the, What do you name an animal that is bred between an Shit-Tzu and a Bull Dog?" Axel said ready to draw his kill.

She pondered and finding no evidence for an answer she inquired "What?"

"Bull-shit." Axel exclaimed like it was the answer to the universe, like it was the discover of pi. At this point the young woman's grandmother came over and socked Axel in the head with her heavy purse that Axel was sure contained a brick or two, but considering the higher class people, pure diamond. -Every since then we've worked on his natural charm.

Zexion handed each of us a card entitling are positions in the party, are name, information and job business, parents name, and all back-ground stories- likes, dislikes, fear and loves. Considering Roxas' stature he was usually a son or younger brother of someone, a few times- such as this he guessed was Axel's little brother. He would remember and perfect his character at a later date for now he slipped in it his pocket. Showing Zexion that he didn't need further explanations, to as what to do, and inform him to continue, to the final step which was to be torture seeing as they where to go to a party this time.

Last part was to include their wear. Of coarse suits that where to be purchased on a trip tomorrow or the following day. It was always some-how important that we kept with the seasons fashion for missions that involved any fancy people interaction that didn't involve killing or strangling of any sort. Which ends us up with a closet full of pristine clothes that Roxas has no where to put other than his walk-in-closet in the locker room. Poor me, Roxas though all dressed up and no place to go- he looked over at Axel and a tear cornered in his eye- and with no one.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah finally got this written…Whoaaaaa

The day was done with plans organized and the future still unsure. Roxas left the room with a slouch and bite of stiff shoulder. Following him was a group of flower loving hippy hipsters, better known as Axel and Demyx, as they skipped and joked like a flote in the gay parade.

'Yeah, I'm pissed', Roxas conjured.

Roxas' walk slowed even slightly slower as each dreary though entered his mind, what if's where on the top of he's list.

'What if there planning to scare me?, or tie me up? What if there going to murder me? Actually I don't think I'll mind, What if Axel is going to rape MEEE? I don't think I'll mind that either' he thought.

Zexion followed the three, bearing an even emo-er style that Roxas-IF that was possible. His baggy pants where almost falling off his bony hips and he's chest was adorned with a baggy shirt that was black with a sketchy red pentagram on it- combine that with silver hair in your face an earring on his left ear, converse and to top it off with leather bracelets, to hid any scars ,and a look on he's face that either read constipated or 'hurry up and fucking kill me' he was set.

Seeing, or rather hearing, since he's head was down, that he wasn't going to out pace the hyper-bunnies from hell. He stepped to the side and pressed he's shoulder against the wall to let the chirping couple past, who paid no mind to Roxas' current state that was even adjured with the brim of a tear. He's pace showered and he's feet grew heavy on the black and white floors of the hallway. Roxas soon found he's thoughts interrupted by the feeling of death that was currently singing off in waves of Zexion who he fell in step with.

"Hey Zexion," Roxas half caringly muttered. Somehow this made Zexion stop dead in his tracks, which was followed by a slow in Roxas' pace that eventually stopped and look to see if Zexion had finally got and killed himself.

'I wonder if Zexion lives with Demyx just to torture himself' Roxas half joked half sighed to his inner mind. He's thoughts changed as the possibly now zombie Zexion spoke.

"Di-Did you just say H-hi to me?" Zexion stammered believing that it was all some terrible nightmare he's soon wake from. "YOu NEVER say hi- to -to me," now he was just struggling to speak. Hi hand went to his pocket and with a flick of he's wrist he brought a black metallic knife into his palm.

"WOW man, I know your crazy but-" Roxas stared "But not HERE man."

Zexion gave him a look of horror, mixed with a terrible fear, perhaps the way he looked at holy water.

"Fine, Fine man" Roxas said quickly "I'll leave you alone just-"

"Here take it," He said startling him "You need this more than ME!" he shoved the knife into his hands. "if your so depressed you talk to ME!" he said with the most emotion he's ever displayed. "Then you need THAT!"

"I'm not THAT bad," Roxas said now scared for he's little life "Am I?" he looked up at Zexion with a sad eyed look. Zexion gave him a nod and continued he's way.

"But you may be saved your not past the point of no return" he yelled back since Ax and Dem had just gone through the doors, fleeing from Zexions' craze. "just,-just don't end up like me" Zexion finished, "it feels like crap, you wake up every day- just- just hating your existence, don't wake up like that, if you weren't able to do it while doing your best then it wasn't worth it, if you didn't do your best, then it wasn't that important to you," he ended with sanity and was that kindness in his voice.

And with that he went through the heavy metal door. "Im fine everyone," Zexion announced to the crowed of impatient who where being forced to wait, "don't worry there is NO reason to call the crazy bin." And with that the door swung close and Roxas stood there allowed knife in hand and a ton of decisions and problems to solve weighing over he's head.

Roxas looked down at the knife. He let out a heavy sigh he had been holding in for some time, maybe even he's whole life. 'What am I going to do now' he thought. 'I can't just kill myself especially since Zexion spend so much of he's breathe saying those words to me' Roxas joked, 'no I won't die because of failure'. Roxas paused and thought a moment.

'Have I really done my best beat to get Axel back?' he asked himself, 'no, no I haven't, if he won't notice me regularly I guess I have to make him notice me.' Roxas concurred, "but how to do that?' he wondered, 'I'm hell as not getting a porcupine style hair cut.'

I have emo friends so I'm kind been including emos in my story due to them,,,,,,,,,, one who has a horrible love life- meaning their old best friend steals all of there girlfriends and after he dumps the girl friends asked my friend (whose a guy out) I suddenly like this guy a bit more…anyway hope you've been enjoying-srry I have a busy school/social/work schedule and would like to keep up my 4.0 gpa…..,….so srry for not posting sooner- should I make this into a story about emos or use another trivia matter involving the band (hasn't really been presented yet) or their company (dealing w/ seifer)

Luvs you guys

(it mean the WORLD to me if you review) -Thanks

~The dark Winged


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the next chapter im going to start putting the date and/or previous lines, in the intro to the fanfict so you don't get confused….also I'm adding definitions to give any background you may need, since the words I like to add I add for a good reason…..and sometimes for no reason like BANANA…..Thanks for the support tell me if you like the changes….**

_Roxas looked down at the knife. He let out a heavy sigh he had been holding in for some time, maybe even he's whole life. 'What am I going to do now' he thought. 'I can't just kill myself especially since Zexion spend so much of he's breathe saying those words to me' Roxas joked, 'no I won't die because of failure'. Roxas paused and thought a moment. _

'_Have I really done my best to get Axel back?' he asked himself, 'no, no I haven't, if he won't notice me regularly I guess I have to make him notice me.' Roxas concurred, "but how to do that?' he wondered, 'I'm hell as not getting a porcupine style hair cut.' _

2 days later-

It's been two days since Axel blew Roxas off of their hang out. Zexion's knife was still nestled in his pocket, and Roxas had contemplated every few minutes if he should use it, after Axel said he had to cancel their plans. He apparently had something important to do. Roxas could easily guess he meant something with Demyx, and once he left, Roxas adorned with a fake smile, he ran to his room slammed the door and cried. Not caring that Xemnas and Saix where having hot gay butt sex next door.

Today was the first of the two organization's days off, the girls were planned to go shopping and Roxas planned to contemplated suicide all day. Namine and Xion would have stayed but today was the grand opening of _**Punk House **_**(A)**, a punk/emo/cosplay store, that also sported other brands of clothing, they were going savaging for any good clothes for band outfits, (an excuse to go shopping and get paid overtime for it). And all Roxas was going to do was to sit in bed all day- with his life on the line, or so he thought…

"ROXAS!" the pair yelled shaking him wildly awake.

"AH!" he jumped "Who died? Is Axel in the hospital? You ran out of tampons again? Saix has finally stopped moaning? WHAT!" He looked at them with animalistic eyes that were puffy and still slightly red from his crying last night. His hair was a hot mess, and there were circles under he's eyes from his lack of sleep.

"We talked with Saix and he said he would allow you to join our band shopping spree," Namine cheered, Xion staying quiet- even though he knew she had something to do with it.

"Sooooo" Roxas groaned not liking the sound of this.

"Soooo you're going to get a twice the amount your normally paid (since you get paid double on weekends), and all you have to do is try on the outfits and help us choose what the other members would like" Namine cheered.

"Plus you don't want her choosing out another pink outfit set do you," Xion said grumpily remembering the last 'outing'. At that Roxas visibly shuttered.

"The only one of us who enjoyed THAT was Sora," Roxas said still cringing at the

memory of a multitude of shades of pinks, ruffles, laces and all sorts of bows. he cringed

even more at the memory of Axel looking at him in that dress- his cheeks had gone

brighter than the outfit.

"Nahh, it's fine, even the word shopping brings pure torture," Roxas said yawning and going back under the covers, facing the wall. "you guys go ahead" he said waving his hand and closing his eyes off to his blissful land once more.

"Well you won't be getting any money for your apartment you've been wanting to get then," Namine said evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas muttered almost asleep now. The last thing he heard before he was about to node off was.

"Well Saix said that if Roxas doesn't comply then he would be getting fired from the band leaving him with a littler job in the assassins crew seeing as you would have no cover if the FBI came snooping around," Namine chuckled like a mastermind who just revealed their dark plan.

Roxas shot up like a rocket, "You BLACKMAILING BITCH!," he cried, startling someone who was walking in the hallway.

The person banged on the door, "Yo girls keep down the sqwelling," Said a voice that sounded to belong to Xigbar.

Namine started laughing, "HA, that was Roxy."

"oh well," Xigbar paused, "Roxy stop sounding like a chick."

"uagha" Roxas moaned-annoyed, "I hate you all," and with that he buried his head in his pillow.

An hour later, after the girls had done their make-up, and hair; and after Roxas did he's own hair, but passing on the make-up despite the girls pleas, they where walking out of the club. For Roxas this had been the first day with fresh air and sunlight in a week and it made him feel like a vampire, scared, unwelcome and above all unfamiliar to the surroundings he'd seen so many times. Despite the pathetic excuses he was making up in his head-in the end this was exactly what he needed.

He looked over at Namine who was wearing a white blouse, with a short light blue, plaid mini-skirt, which was short of her finger tips by an inch, that was accented with chains that hanged only a few inched down, and silver combat boots that had black laces. Namine usually dressed more girly but since they where going to Punk House NOT Pink Frills she couldn't wear her usually style. She still did have her hair in neat curls and a baby blue eye shadow on, with light pink lipstick and shiny lip-gloss, making her still look unusually preppy.

Xion on the other hand preferred the rock style, her black short hair was kept in it's bob as always, but she wore a dark blue plaid bow that was clipped in her hair. Her bright blue eyes where accented with a dark grey slate color, and her lips where slightly purple. She bore a tight shadowy purple noodle strap shirt, that was covered in a see through black sheen t-shirt- that was baggy and hanged off one of her shoulders. Lastly she wore black skinny jeans that had rips in the knees and a pair of dark blue Dr. Martins with black strings, along with a silver wrist band with purple laces, a silver star necklace and matching star magnet earrings.

Lastly Roxas was sporting his usual hair that did have a few hairs out of place, that he had gotten lazy on, no make-up but he did have blurred eyes from his sadness, and puffy eyelids, so maybe he needed it. He wore his 'Nobodies' band t-shirt that bore their most loved logo that included a heart with two holes in it that had been combined with Roxas's symbol of a fancy X. He also wore baggy dark grey jeans with two chains and his favorite pair of grey, black and white converse, along with his X necklace that he always kept on him, currently it was tucked in his shirt. He sighed- Axel had given him that necklace.

The crew sat at the bus stop that was on the corner of the street. The two females talked busily about god knows what as Roxas started off into space. 'For a city' he noted, 'this one is rather clean,' the club was near the middle of the city….. It itself was only 1 story high, with two stories below ground, one for use and one for storage. There was a park only a few blocks away that was probably brisling with the small buds of Cherry Blossoms, Roxas could nearly smell the fresh air that he knew awaited him outside the light smog of the city. Roxas looked at high rise after high rise after high rise. Some buildings were glass, while others held an old English charm with decretive carvings and statues that depicted, gods and goddesses from Greek and roman times, and even one of a serpent. Roxas was trying to think deep into himself, finally trying to face his true problems, of how he could be with Axel, 'could it be he's clothes?', 'was Axel even gay?' Roxas was pretty sure he was, but he never knew, plus was Roxas even his type? All these questions were flying in his head, distracting and taunting him to a point of endearment, that he didn't notice that the bus had pulled up, he didn't even notice he had been suddenly dragged onto said bus or even that the girls had dug something from their purses. Namine's being a guess black shiny bag that was large and puffy, with only a short handle, and Xion's being a leather bag that looked as if it held a notebook.

'Or maybe its my attitude? Demyx always seems to be bouncing around- Axel does seem more of the lively party type. Maybe I can get some clothes from Punk House.' He bickered with himself. Roxas didn't realize until they where done with their deviousness, then they finally waved their hands in front of him and he finally after a his name had been called a few times he snapped out of it. Roxas looked around.

"Wow," he jumped in his seat a little "When did I get on the bus!" The girls snickered at what Roxas was oblivious to, and how oblivious he was in general. "What!" he asked, looking around for the source of their giggles. Namine handed him a silver mirror, just to see the look on his face, at what was on his face.

"Oh MY GOD, YOU GUYS SUCK." His face was covered in makeup the whole ten yards- so much you could barely see his tomato red blush. He was covered in primer, foundation, powder (at least it was bare minerals so it looked natural) , light pink blush, black eye shadow, black mascara, and ruby red lipsticks, and last but not least they put a black bow in his hair. "Damn You, you guys better have make-up remover with you," he growled.

Namine pulled out a giant bottle of Cover girl Clean Make-up remove**r **out of her purse and un capped it, she took one look inside and looked up smiling. "Sorry Roxy, don't have any," Namine said slyly tipping the bottle upside down.

"Why you", Roxas shouted, "you dumped it out didn't you? Who needs a random empty bottle in their bag?"

Namine giggled "oh, come now Roxas don't get your panties in a twist."

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU and finally FUCK YOU," Roxas said.

"Calm down Roxas" she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "here." Xion pulled out a smaller bottle of "**Take It Off(B)**"

"Ah" Roxas said relieved and thankful "Thank God!." He grabbed for the bottle, which Xion gave willingly, and proceeded to apply it with the cotton-balls provided by Namine, that she coughed up while laughing hysterically.

"By the way, Roxas," Namine chuckled.

"What," Roxas said annoyed by her, he didn't need this today and she knew it, "What is it now?"

"Everyone is staring at you," She finished.

Roxas huffed, pouted, crossed his arms and cast his gaze to the floor. 'Namine could really be a witch sometimes,' Roxas thought, making him the fool. He continued to apply the disease cure until he though his face looked almost back to normal he still kept a partial of the coverage on and blended into his skin to at least cover-up the bags under his eyes.

After Roxas' 'episode' everyone on the bus was moderately quiet, other than the light small-talk. The trio was nearing their destination- and they found out that they weren't the only one's going to Punk House. Others were readying themselves to push the buzzer on the wall that alerted the bus to stop. A kid with short, like 1 inch tall brown hair pushed the button, he was basically bouncing out of his seat, he wore a baggy skull shirt and jeans, and someone seriously needed to give him a bottle of ADHD pills. 'At least someone is happy to be here,' Roxas commented to himself.

"Come on, Roxas," Xion said to him seeing the look in my face that read- 'maybe if I pretend like I'm not here or perhaps dead, they won't bother me-it works for opossums doesn't it?' They dragged him out anyway.

The store was in an up-and-coming business street, with old brick buildings that were getting turned into shops. The building we were going into was an old three story brick building. It had the old cast-iron fire escape stairs on the side of the building, where the walls were covered in spray painted art. A ally-way ran on either side isolating it from the other shops. To the right was a ice-cream/ dessert shop- that was painted a light airy blue, and a restaurant next to that. And on the left side was a instrument shop made of dark brick and a wooden archway to the entrance, and next to that a videogame store.

The store entrance to Punk house was amazing. The front wall was covered in a giant sign that spelled out "Punk House." Each of the letters were made of random parts that you would find in a junkyard. The door was a double door that made up the 'H' in 'house', that was made of pieces of wood and big sheets of glass. The door was about three Roxas' tall. But currently they were almost completely open and held so by two signs that read welcome, and grand opening with black and red balloons tied to it.

"Wow," Roxas baffled, "this actually seems like it will be fun."

"Awww you didn't like the pink emporium," Namine giggled. He shuttered.

I shuffled them into the store before they could say another word. The giddiness of the store could only stretch so far.

"Welcome to Punk House," a tall guy about my age said, in a voice that was excitable yet calm like a half-hearted gesture that was meant in good meaning. He had long shaggy brown hair that flipped at the edges, with dark brown oval shaped eyes glassed off with a pair of rectangular lenses, "I'm Tal, as you can see," he gestured to his name tag, "Is there anything I can help you with today or are you just browsing?"

"Actually," Xion responded, "we're shopping for a band named 'The Nobodies'"

"Aw, cool that band rocks, specially like the song 'Angel Revolution' sounds like something for a epic video-game" He said with more passion in his voice now.

"Yeah, that one Riku really enjoyed writing and he sings it beautifully," I pipe in.

"Not to mention that piano solo you muster in, what genius" he continues, "you guys must always be doing something." I cringed at that- what a total lie, if I'm not trying to kill someone, than I'm trying to kill myself, I barely think about the band. "Anyway, what did you guys have in mind, any themes- we have about anything, obviously more things punk though?"

Namine is about to open her trap when Xion slaps her hand over it locking it shut, Xion has an iron grip when its needed. "Punks fine."

The clothes were black, red and white. Just Roxas' style. If he had hated his life before than Punk House was his life saver. Even if he hated shopping, being able to try on thousands of outfits and able to change your whole persona is fun for anyone. His blue eyes seemed to be laser pointers with him covered in leather and black denim. By the end of the day we had bags of clothes, and Roxas found it fun to pick out clothes for the rest of the group. Roxas knew just what they would like wear and could easily picture them in it.

Tal had referenced them to a girl going by the nickname 'Bunny', she and her girlfriend owned the store, and she loved to jump in and help out when she could. She was a wiz with fabrics and clothes. She knew which pieces would complement each other. We showed her pictures of everyone so she could pick the perfect ensembles for each of them. It was almost memorizing how she zoomed from feeling one fabric to the next and could tell what colors would accommodate who's hair, eyes and even skin tone.

It was the best day Roxas had had in a while. Shacking with excitement, was his world, he was ready for anything- except for the literally breathtaking, spine breaking hugs Bunny gave.

"Bunny you have to come to one of out performances, you could bring your girlfriend to" I encouraged to the brunette.

Bunny had light brown hair and innocent blue eyes. She was fairly tall, and had long brown lashes. There was nothing that bluntly stated her nickname, but if you looked at her and had to choose a furry she would have to dress as- it would be a bunny.

"Ahhhh that sounds like fun," she piped, "I bet Koda would love it as well she plays a bit of piano and guitar herself, and has a powerful voice, better watch out though she can target a sour note a mile away."

"Do you sing Bunny? You seem the type?" I suggest.

"Oh, no I have a horrid voice," she immediately responded.

"Yeah, and she's also a little liar," Bunny nearly jumped a foot at the other person who seemed to just shimmer into existence behind her.

"Nah, Koda-kun" she whined, "You scared me." She smiled all the same.

Koda had dark brown hair with a fierce set of blue eyes. She stood above Bunny by just a few inches, but it was enough to have her ego tripled.

"Little bunny-chan here has the sweetest voice in the world," she cooed.

"Do not!" Bunny pouted.

I let them continue their couple bickering and go to join Namine and Xion at the check-out. The clerk was a girl who was short and had short black hair and black eyes. She had her nook on the counter that had two buds attached. All three of the girls were currently chatting away about some book, but when Xion saw me coming she pushed the clothes onto the counter and the girl started ringing it up.

"This is Delilah," Namine chipped in, "she'll be coming to our next show."

Roxas smiled at her. He had met so many new friends in one day. Maybe, just maybe if so many people liked him, than maybe Axel would too.

**(A)**_**Punk House- **__abandoned building that teens or people of the punk society; hang out, live, stay in during a band tour or venue of a band performance -_**in this fanfict it is the name for a emo/punk/cosplay store **

**(B) Take it Off- **_an expensive, ghetto/ punk make-up remover I saw at Wal-Mart :D_

**Hey, sorry this took me so long to write haven't had internet all summer. Finally got a minute at my regular house.- Hope you enjoy! Please Comment, love to hear any suggestions on the story, kind of stuck were to go from here. **


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 hope it's a little sooner than the last time I updated…. Kinda forgot when that was…. Anyway here it is enjoy J

MY BAND

Going to Punk House was lifting to Roxas, he jumped up in down in his seat on the bus ride back just at the though of wearing the outfits onstage. 'These were the best ones yet.' he thought.

The sun was setting by the time they returned to the club it. Crimsons, oranges and bright yellows bounced off the shiny buildings in it's light. Roxas shuffled his feet down the stairs of the bus and launched over the last two stairs and settled his feet on the ground before lifting them again, before the blond slammed into him.

"Come on Roxy get a move on, were not through with you yet."

"What do you have in mind Nami?" Xion asked, following behind her.

"mnnnnn maybe some truth or dare?"

"Ughhhhh," Roxas covered his ears, "This sounds like a sleepover!"

"Oh my gosh, what a superfantasmagorical idea Roxy-kins!" the blond girl squealed.

"But were room mates," the other girl argued.

"Don't ruin this magical moment." Namine skipped down the sidewalk and into the front door whistling all the way to an off beat tune.

"Maybe god will have mercy"

"We don't need god, we can settle this on are own" I nodded at her thought.

"We must jump!" I yelled running to the direction I knew there to be a bridge.

"ugh," Xion grabbed me, "come on Roxy, you've been too suicidal lately anyway, so no mercy for you ." She proceeded to drag him to his inevitable doom; getting dare.

"Okay Roxy I go first," Namine spun the bottle and Roxas, bored, followed its movement with his eyes. Slowing the bottle slowly, ever so slowly started to come to a stand still, and each time the bottle began to get slower Roxas' heart would speedup. Glancing down the bottle pointed at him. Letting out a sigh he muttered, 'of course.'

"Roxas, truth or dare?" the girls excitably asked, even Xion.

"Xion, you traitor!" Roxas looked at her hurt.

"Oh, get over it and tell us!"

"Well, I have a bad feeling about dare, but what else can you do to me that is as bad as the last times." he asked slightly to himself, Namine responded all the same.

"Oh, plenty don't worry about that."

Grinding his teeth together he thought long and hard about this one. If he took the dare, who knew what kind of tortures awaited him. He could have to run it the hallway naked, or have to sing like a girl, or be feed to monkeys! Or worse!, Have to dress like a girl! He shuttered at the thought, he'd already worn make-up that day, that was enough torture for him.

"Dare" he concluded.

"May someone out there have mercy on your soul," Xion whispered.

An odd look over took Namine as a great thought came to her, it was the best dare question to as, well for someone like Roxas at least. With Roxy she had to be considerate, that's not something she does much. If she pissed him off to mad he'd run for the hills, or maybe even kill himself. So she settle with a smaller death sentence for him.

"Do you like Axel?" Namine snickered, they all knew the answer, probably even Axel, she just wanted to hear Roxas say it.

"Well-ummm… n-" Namine cut him off.

"Tell the truth!"

"Yes! All right." Feeling some happiness Namine smiled. It seemed like Roxas had been holding that in for awhile. Even the corners of his eyes were teary. "Gosh, I like him so much and he's been avoiding me and-"

Namine chuckled a bit as she listened to Roxas' babble. 'If he only knew' she mused. Xion was hugging on to Roxas as he let everything that was bothering him go, and it felt nice. He could freely say everything he wanted to the two of them, and he didn't, despite everything, have to worry about them gossiping about it. They were his true friends, ones that would always be there for him, like today.

"Thanks guys," Roxas mumbled after he'd calmed down some.

This caught Namine at a surprise. "Why, we didn't do anything."

"What do you mean," Roxas looked up at both of them and smiled, a true smile, "You guys are the best you know." And at that they went back to playing truth or dare, with all of them holding an extra piece of Roxas in there hearts.

The next morning Roxas felt, ready to get up. Having two friends to truly rely on was sweet. He awoke and saw that he had ended up sleeping on Xion's bed and they were sprawled on the floor in a tangle of blankets. Roxas snickered. Namine was on her stomach laying on one of Xion's arms. Xion still had some candy they had gotten out later hanging out of her mouth, and her cell phone clenched in her hand, her mouth was open and she was drooling. Also, Namine had, had a piece of gum in her mouth that was now in both of there hair, that wouldn't be good.

Namine's alarm clock went off on her bedside table and the girls fluttered there eyes open. Yawning they sat up at the same time. Roxas chuckled at the situation they were it. Namine trying to sit forward more so she could turn off the alarm clock, but Xion just followed behind her. There hair had gotten stuck together.

"Damn it" Xion said as they tried and failed at in sticking there hair. "Namine, we might have to cut your hair."

She looked petrified, "You can kill me before I let that happen!"

"Well, this is your fault."

Getting annoyed Roxas chimed in, "why don't you just try to get it out in the sink?"

"Roxy-kins, you're a guineas," Namine hugged him like a stuffed animal.

"Thank you," Xion cheered, "Now I would have to be stuck with her!"

Namine looked annoyed. Grabbing Xion's hand they headed out into the hallway, most likely to the bathroom to get the gum out. Sighing Roxas laid back against the bed.

"They need help."

Roxas laid there a while more. Swearing he heard Xion and Namine arguing in the bathroom, he giggled. 'I have great friends' he thought, 'weird but great.'

Though he heard someone walking down the hallway he gave it no mind as he look a journey through his thoughts. Click click, the footsteps neared the door, and Roxas still paid no mind. A nock sounded on the door and this perked his ears.

"Who is it?" he asked. The person didn't respond and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Finally the person sounded, "You best friend." Roxas stiffened, should he let the red head in. What problems would happen?

"Come in" he finally said. The door slowly creaked open and Axel popped his red mass of hair in. Axel looked around the room. There room had always been kind of small, like a dorm room. More so now that it was covered in blankets, pillows, candy, snacks, sodas, and movies. "Do you like how we've cleaned?" Roxas laughed as he noted the awkward tension in the air.

Chuckling Axel answered, "hehe, its just my style." They both looked at each other and Axel's face saddened. "I'm sorry." Perking and sitting up Roxas was about to ask why. When he interrupted. "You know exactly," Roxas swore he was a mind reader, " something came up, but I'm making it up to you,"

Giggling emerged from the corridor, and both the boy s looked in its direction. Xion was holding scissors with a demonic look on her face, and Namine now had cute layers, wonder how that happened.

They both cooed at them and Roxas did a mental face palm.

"Oh shut up," Roxas yelled threw a pillow at the door successfully closing it, "Anyway, you were saying."

Shrugging it off Axel continued, "so go get ready, I'm taking you out to eat at restaurant, I'll be waiting in the lobby." He smirked at Roxas, "I think you have some things to explain to the girls." And with that he reopened the door, and glided passed the girls and down the hallway. The girls didn't stop gawking at him until he had gone into the lobby. They then proceeded to attack Roxas.

"Oh were going to have fun dressing you up for your date!" both the girls squealed.

-The Chicks don't know the Name of My Band-

Srry again for taking so long to update, I'd love any suggestions. Oh and I'm in a rock band now, I'm the lead singer, I'll try to post a link to a video of one of our gigs. Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated- Thank you


End file.
